1 vs 100
by animewatcher202
Summary: Madara vs in attack on titan? now the survivors have a perfect advantage
1. introduction

_**author note: hello fanfiction-ers im BACK with an all new story. I own NOTHING except my imagination and the plot for THIS story. reviews are greatly appreciated.=) thanks.**_

("human speech")

_(human thought)_

**Titan speech (if any)**

STORY START!

* * *

Madara looked down upon the ninja alliance, ninja was written on their headbands to prove the nations signed a treaty.

"How many Elemental Nations are in this treaty" he asked.

Kabuto appeared next to him in Edo Tensei Nidaime Tsuchikage body "all of them" he simply replied, the Uchiha looked down unto the ninja before him with boredom. "let's get this over with", Madara jumped from the canyon top, just as a wave of sand crashed to where he stood only seconds ago.

"Looks like they'll be hard to capture" Gaara said to no one in particular. Madara took a stance in the shadow of the canyon, "KOI" he yelled out to all of the ninja that stood before him all armed with various weapons and tools. The KI of all the ninja would've made any man run and cry for his mother. Madara charged forward just as they did, the first unfortunate fool had his jaw broken from the first punch, Madara then grabbed his body and threw it to the next ninja who dropped his katana, Madara then wrapped his arm around the third ninja's neck and turned breaking his neck, the forth ninja swung at the Uchiha with a demon wind shuriken, only for it to be taken away and slice him in half. Madara then ran through the other 20 ninja ahead of him, on the last he threw the oversized shuriken at him. He then picked up a katana from the fallen ninja. He beheaded two more ninja who rushed him at the same time. The Uchiha continued to cut down on the ninja numbers. Two ninja unexpectedly grabbed Madara's arms to hold him down while a third ninja walked to him with an axe raised above his head. Madara smirked as the axe dropped from his hands. The ninja had been caught in a genjutsu.

"Weak" Madara then shifted his weight to where he used the two ninja arms to lift himself to split kick them in their sides. Another ninja rushed Madara out for revenge, of his fallen comrade.

"DI-" he didn't finish his word as Madara picked him up from his neck "You want to dance?" suddenly a large amount of chakra was suddenly herd nearby. Madara turned just in time to be hit by a pitch black ball of chakra held by a blonde, battle mode shadow clone, he could tell that much. "HIRAISHIN NO JUTSU: THIRD STAGE"

* * *

_**WELL THERE WE GO, THAT'S IS HOW MADARA MADE TO ATTACK ON TITAN I'LL UPDATE SOON.!**_


	2. new warrior

"HAISHIN NO JUTSU: 3RD STAGE"

Madara looked around the new landscape before him. Over grown trees, bushes and grass stretched all around him.

"Where am I?" the Uchiha looked around "this looks nothing like Suna". Madara looked around madly, trying to place what elemental nation he was in. While Madara was looking around, a line of titans marched by, "Well you don't see that in Konoha" he smirked, "looks like this place will be…interesting".

Madara followed the giants to a gigantic wall. "Hmm, looks like…" in a gigantic green flash, the Colossal Titan appeared. "This place just gets more interesting every second".

* * *

"It's been a while" Eren Yeager stood in front of the Colossal Titan, "old friend" he spat the last part in hatred. The Colossal Titan looked at Eren _'__**Hmm…a foolish kid, but he doesn't fear me…as a matter of fact…I think it has too much hatred to fear'**_Eren then used this time, since the colossus was distracted, to shoot a line to the titan.**_ 'Defiantly no fear in his eyes'_**Eren flew right at the Colossal Titan **_'too bad, I really wanted to obliterate the kid…oh well'_**the colossus quickly swatted Eren halfway across the town, right in to a rooftop._** 'I thought he would be more of a challenge…oh well humans break so easily'**_ the titan swept wall Trost clean of the cannons and just like it appeared, it disappeared.

"Eren, Eren help" a voice screamed "help me"

* * *

I am soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo uncountably sorry but then again I didn't break my laptop on purpose


	3. troublesome

"Hmm" Madara was on the nose of a 15-meter titan, "What makes these things so…dominate here?" He was looking directly in the eyes of the titan, trying to find as much information as possible and where the smoke was coming from. Madara watched in slight fascination as the arm of the titan slowly regrew "I guess that is their special ability huh, I should strictly go for instant kill only hmmp"

15 minutes ago

Madara was currently refilling his canteen, washing kunai and training all at once. It was thanks to the Kage: Bushin No Jutsu. The real Madara was meditating on a rock when something felt off. All the animals went silent, even the bugs something was very wrong. He then got a feeling or sense that he was being watched. It started low, but gradually got louder the rythmatic *THUMP* * THUMP* *THUMP* of footsteps. '_Too heavy to be a human or animal'_ the footsteps got louder and faster 'must be those things from early today'. Five 15-meter class titans, six 20-meter class, and three 10-meter class titans all charged Madara. Adrenaline pumped through his veins "finally a fight".

Madara dispelled the four clones, the first either dumb or brave titan rushed toward him. Madara's susanoo right arm wielding a jagged blade sliced the titans at the knees and ran the blade through its forehead. _'One down thirteen to go'_ two of the 15-meter class ran at two different sides, Madara jumped straight up, the titans kept running full speed and collide head first into each other. While coming down, the blade quickly beheaded them, the two 10 and a 15-meter class charged him. Madara quickly ran through the hand signs 'Katon: gouka mekkyaku' a huge wave of fire enveloped the three titans. The titans were still smiling even though they were on fire, _'creepy '._ All six 20-meter class titans made a charge, susanoo full body manifested. Madara mangekyou sharingan activated, 'these things forced my hand' susanoo had all six titans, one in each hand. Slowly susanoo crushed their necks with a loud and sickening *CRUNCH* he dropped them. The last 1o-meter turned to walk away, Madara threw a kunai through the back of its head. The 15-meter cocked its head to the right as if wondering _'why'd you do that?' _

END OF FLASHBACK

After killing the last of the titans, Madara strolled in the direction of the carnage. "I hope this will be more interesting.

* * *

**_I need reviews_**

**_It just occurred to me that I may have OOCed Madara, I but it's sort of too late now to change that sorry for all that were expecting him to be exactly like cannon_**


End file.
